


Leg Day

by wannabequeen



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gym Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabequeen/pseuds/wannabequeen
Summary: Working title was "BUTTZ" and then "aria love the butt and also her gf" so. that's that. Jacqui does squats and it's very fucky. I'm not sorry about it.





	

Aria and Jacqui are working out in the exercise room of their apartment. Well, Jacqui is working out. Aria is sitting on her Pilates mat, ostensibly taking a break between sets, but it’s been about ten minutes since she stopped. 

Jacqui has to work out, she didn’t get to be an awesome hot amazing freelance assassin by skipping her leg days.

She’s added weight to her squat sequence this week and is working harder than usual. Jacqui is facing the mirror wall, away from Aria, checking her form because she doesn't want to fuck up her back, and then glances over to the side and Aria's just kind of... glazed over, biting her lip and watching Jacqui. She’s sitting against the wall with her legs spread out. Her hand is walking its way up her thigh, not really with purpose, just sort of meandering

Jacqui keeps doing her squats. She won't be distracted from Serious Matters by her girlfriend gettin a lil steamy. She definitely doesn’t shift her stance slightly to give Aria a better view of her ass in her workout shorts. 

Aria smiles, that damn smile that says “I see what you’re doing, because you see what I’m doing” that just makes Jacqui want to pick her up and kiss her. But she won’t. Because she’s not done. 

Jacqui finishes normal squats and goes over to wide squats. Aria makes a sound and there’s pink high on her cheeks, but she’s not really doing anything yet - just sort of wiggling a little where she’s sitting.

Jacqui puts down her barbell and leans over to pick up her jump rope. Usually, she doesn’t do this - she has other ways to do cardio, and even the most industrial cranes-and-rods sports bra can’t make all the bounce go away. But it’s good, it’s quick, and maybe she doesn’t mind being a little bouncy. She’s sure Aria won’t mind. She does a few minutes of single jumps before moving on to double, humming a Kalliopian schoolyard song as she does. 

In the mirror, Aria's hand wanders its way between her legs and she starts rubbing off through her workout tights, nebula patterns pink and blue and purple, and brings her other hand up and under her matching purple sports bra. 

Jacqui keeps making eye contact in the mirror until she’s finished with her set. She finishes her workout and she's all shiny and hot, but it's a little bit more than usual - she can see the flush reaches down to her upper chest, under the neck of her top, even though usually when she’s warm it’s just in her cheeks. Regardless, she starts doing her cool down stretches. She reaches out her arms, twists her torso, but never looks directly at Aria.

And then she spreads her legs to a triangle to do leg stretches and she leans over to touch her left ankle, sticking her ass out just a little bit, and she's looking just at where her hands are, but she can tell Aria's just. A disaster. Aria finally pushes her hand under her tights, pulls her bra up over her tits so that she can touch herself with less trouble.

Jacqui moves to the center, palms flat on the floor, looks straight at Aria through her legs, and just smirks.

"Good form, girlie," she says, a little winded, maybe, but cool as a damn cucumber.

… and then moves on to her right ankle to finish the stretch. She does all her stretches because again, can't fuck up her body and be in pain just because her girlfriend is jerking off behind her. But she finishes up and comes over to sit behind Aria, puts a metal hand that's warm from work on Aria's knee. She leans over, hooks her chin on Aria's shoulder, glances at the mirror, and murmurs in Aria's ear, lips so close they just barely brush the outer shell --

"You like watching me, sweetheart?"

Aria swallows, jerks her chin up.

"You like watching me, but honey, look at you. Look at your beautiful strong thighs look at your clever fingers working in your leggings”

Aria moans and leans her head back and closes her eyes.Jacqui's hand just reaches up and grabs her chin as she makes a sound of disapproval.

"You keep watching, Aria Joie. You keep looking at that mirror."

And Aria bites her lip, whimpers, and nods again, eyes fixed on herself in the mirror. 

Jacqui gets up on her knees and swings one leg around so she's straddling Aria's thigh, leaving one hand still on her shoulder. She isn't touching Aria except at that shoulder, and where the inside of her knee grazes Aria’s thigh. She arches her back and her shorts ride up just a little bit, which make her thighs look that little bit thicker. Beneath her, Aria groans. 

She rests her thumb at the hollow of Aria's throat, runs it down her sternum. The rest of her hand just skates over Aria's breast, but she doesn't pause to pay much attention to it, just rubs a finger over one peaked nipple. She keeps going, and finally, finally, her hand joins Aria's.

Jacqui fingers her slow and steady and hard, letting Aria do what she wants with her clit while she just fucks her, the metal tendons in her forearm flexing. She brings her lips back to Aria's ear, says "watch yourself as you come," and flicks on the vibrator at the tip of her thumb to rest on Aria’s clit. 

Aria usually closes her eyes when she comes, absorbed in the feeling of it, but as she clenches around Jacqui, jerks forward and shakes, she just keeps her eyes on the mirror, on Jacqui's ass in her little shorts, over her, covering her.

After a minute, Aria leans back, closes her eyes. She pushes at Jacqui's hand, still moving inside her, but slower,and bats it away. She reaches up to frame Jacqui's face, leans in, kisses her so slow. She runs her hands down Jacqui's shoulders, her metal biceps, her waist, sweeps her hands around Jacqui's hips to her back, slides them under her shorts until her fingers are just coming out the bottom, and squeezes her ass. She pauses, for a breath, two, before bringing her flesh hand forward between Jacqui’s thighs. 

She combs her fingers through the hair there, slips one finger between her lips, finding Jacqui hot and wet and so, so wanting. She starts to circle Jacqui’s clit the way she likes it, until Jacqui pushes down to trap her hand against her thigh and starts to grind against it. After that, Aria ducks her head down to bite on Jacqui’s collarbone and holds on for the ride. Soon enough, Jacqui makes a quiet “ngh” sound and rises back up to her knees before swinging her leg back around so she’s sitting next to Aria again. 

They sit there, backs against the wall, until their sweat has cooled to the point of feeling gross. Jacqui pushes herself to her feet with a groan, reaches a hand down to help Aria up. As she walks towards the shower, she looks back over her shoulder and swings her hips a little more than usual. 

Aria hurries to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacqui's outfit: [shorts](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/37/44/00/374400c67ae1e66165401052cabc68b9.jpg) and [top](http://enell.com/enell-sport.html)
> 
> Aria's outfit: [ this without the hat and sunglasses](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ckpj9v-l.jpg)
> 
> Beta by [Jo](corporalmaladict.tumblr.com) (also [here](https://twitter.com/jack_rum))


End file.
